Long Island Music Scene
Long Island Music Scene The Long Island Music Scene has had a long history, as the has been a part of US history and is near the most populous city in North America, yet is located in the suburbs and as such is strongly influenced by youth culture. [[Pyschadelic Rock] was widely popular in the 1960s as flocks of disaffected youth travelled to NYC to participate in protest and the culture of the time. R & B also has a history in Long Island, especially in Nassau County, where population is denser and more closely influenced by New York City (Queens and Brooklyn). Long Island is also known for its schools' music programs. Many schools in Suffolk County have distinguished music programs, with high numbers of students who are accepted into the state-wide All-State music groups, or even the National All-Eastern Coast music groups. Both the Suffolk County and Nassau County Music Educator's Associations are recognized by MENC, and host numerous events, competitions, and other music-related activities. These people don't understand music "waves". All of these bands are of the same wave. A "wave" has collective sound and around the same time. They don't expire after a year or two. Waves Different waves of bands have come out of Long Island at the same time to both underground and commercial success. *Taking Back Sunday, Brand New, The Movielife, Glassjaw, Silent Majority, and The Reunion Show. *Bandcamp, Last Week, Tripside, As Tall As Lions *As Tall As Lions, Envy on the Coast, Permanent Me *All Grown Up, Life Between Sleep, Destiny or Design, End the Stars. The Indie Rock Scene The Long Island Music Scene is an extremely colorful, extensive, diverse, and successful music scene which has produced some of the most famous underground and mainstream bands within the last 20 years. In Suffolk County, Punk Rock, Melodic Hardcore, Emotive Hardcore, and Hardcore Punk bands are still blossoming. Pop Punk is the most frequented genre within the scene and bands like Brand New, Patent Pending, SGT, and countless others have continued this tradition. The World We Knew, This Is Hell, Crime In Stereo, Dr. Acula, and the late Skycamefalling are also frequent contributors to the LI hardcore/Metalcore scene. The most famous time in the Long Island Music Scene's history was during the period from the late 1990s-the early 2000s. It was during this time that The Movielife, Silent Majority and Glassjaw first came out and began playing shows together. The Movielife would go on to become one of the most popular and revered Melodic Hardcore bands from Long Island, or anywhere for that matter. Glassjaw, a Post Hardcore and Experimental Metal band started in the late nineties and would go on to become one of the most influential bands of the early 21st century. Silent Majority would also go on to become an extremely influential Hardcore Punk band. Shortly after this, Taking Back Sunday, Brand New, and The Reunion Show started and the trio would play shows together. John Nolan and Jesse Lacey, who started off in bands together when they were children, witnessed as their bands went from playing basement shows to 20 kids, to underground fame, to national tours. This group of six bands all succeeded in becoming extremely successful and influential bands. Other bands such as the Metalcore Alove for Enemies and From Autumn to Ashes, punk heroes Bayside, the Ska/Punk High School Football Heroes and Patent Pending started gaining large followings during this time. After the 1997-2002 Wave of Long Island success, the music scene was still thriving. Many churches and synagogues, as well as VFW Halls and community centers would always host underground shows, offering cheap entertainment and a sense of community. The Downtown was hosting some of the best shows on the island, kids from all over were coming out to witness bands like Bandcamp, Last Week, Tripside, and As Tall As Lions become the next wave of successful Long Island bands. However, Bandcamp, a Pop Punk band has still yet to fill its large, mainstream yearning shoes. Last Week broke up and became Lion of Ido. Tripside, a Pop Punk band broke up, and the members would inevitably meet once again later on as the Progressive Rock band, The Rivalry. As Tall As Lions signed to Triple Crown Records and still maintains a very successful position in the Indie scene. From 2003 to 2004, bands like Action Action, Anterrabae, Head Automatica, Nightmare of You, I Am The Avalanche, Bomb the Music Industry!, The Sleeping, Straylight Run, This Is Hell, and Crime in Stereo all obtained fame and became very successful. During 2006, the music scene's sense of community was diminishing. Despite this, two bands Envy on the Coast and Permanent Me soared through the ranks of their peers, and attracted the attention of labels. Today, Envy on the Coast is still climbing the ladder of musical and business success, and has become one of the most revered Experimental Alternative Rock bands from the North East. Permanent Me broke up, and the members joined The Keepers and Nightmare of You. In recent years, the sense of scene community has waned, however with the emergence of new and determined bands, the tides are finally turning. However, the scene is still desperately deprived of venues. Some of the most frequented venues are The Crazy Donkey, Temple Beth'Am, and The Vibe Lounge. Today bands like the Indie Rock veterans, All Grown Up, and the new Experimental Alternative Rock heroes Life Between Sleep, Destiny or Design, and End the Stars are expected to be the next wave of Long Island bands. Bucking the trend of cover and tribute bands original music still thrives in the underground Long Island music scene in various genres ranging from folk to alternative to pop from local artists, singer / song writers Car Astor (fka) SEE signed to Blue Elan Records to Morgan Saint signed to Epic and Kirsten Maxwell an acclaimed award winning singer. Category: Content